


Soldier Returning Home

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [102]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Conversations, Double Drabble, Families of Choice, Gen, Love, Male Friendship, POV Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Double Drabble. The Steve Rogers of X-Men Evolution is safely defrosted. Complete.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men) & Steve Rogers
Series: Drabbles [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Soldier Returning Home

“Good to have you back, cap.”

“It’s good to be back, my friend.” Hugging Logan, the newly defrosted Steve Rogers goes over to strange-looking girl. “Thank you, miss.”

Giving him a sour look, she nevertheless nods. “You owe most of your thanks to a Dr Bruce Banner.”

“Is he here?”

“No. If I said ‘dimensional travel’ would you have any idea what I mean?”

“Uh- no, I don’t think I would.”

Coming over, Logan slings an arm over his shoulder, and part of him must have forgotten how good that felt.

“Put it simply, cap., there are other worlds with people very similar to us. Scarlet Witch here accidentally traded places with a different world’s Wanda Maximoff, and a doctor there helped her get back.”

“And when I told him about you, he made me memorise these letters and numbers. When I came back, I got Wolverine here to take me to the scientists in charge of looking after you.”

“Well, I hope to meet this Dr Banner someday.”

“Come on. We’ll drop Maximoff off, and then, Charles and I are taking you home.”

The realisation- “I don’t have a home anymore.”

“Of course, you do. Yo go with me.”


End file.
